Realization
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: During one night, Inuyasha leaves to hunt for food only to arrive back in a time where he is not remembered by anyone, including Kagome and her family. Will he find out why everything was changed? Will he find out who did it? (IK)


A/N: A new idea, a new twist. I had to take a break from one of my other stories. I do hope this one goes a little better. Enjoy and please, don't forget to review. 

Summary: During one night, Inuyasha leaves to hunt for food only to arrive back in a time where he is not remembered by anyone, including Kagome and her family. Will he find out why everything was changed? Will he find out who did it? (IK)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.  
Warning: This story is Rated R for Language and Limes.

* * *

**Realization  
**Complication 

A loud buzzing sound could be heard in the distance. A young girl rolled as she tried to ignore her noisy alarm clock. Giving a sigh, she sat up, throwing the blankets off. Standing up from her bed, she walked over to the window. She slid the window open just partly to allow the cool morning air to brush by. It made the curtains dance and sun reflect off the glass giving her face a young shine. The young girl gave off another sigh before walking over to her dresser. Grabbing her robe plus her school outfit, she walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom.

It took close to ten minutes before Kagome heard banging against the bathroom door. "Hurry it up, wench. We don't have all day." said a deep, loud voice.

Kagome gave a sigh as she turned off the water and stepped out. She quickly dried her body and slipped on her green skirt and white school shirt. Wrapping her hair in another towel, she walked out of the room only to notice an unhappy hanyou. "You can be so rude sometimes. We will leave in a little bit. I just woke up for crying out loud."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he followed Kagome back to her room. She was walking around her room towel drying her hair. He walked over to her bed and sat down upon it bring his sword to rest against his shoulder. "I wasn't trying to be rude. We just don't have time to stay here."

Kagome gave a flick with her head as she threw her towel at him. He dodged it with ease. Looking over at her, he noticed she was dragging a brush through her hair. "You are such a baka. The jewel is whole. Naraku is gone. There is no hurry. I can stay home for awhile if I want to. This is my time."

"Keh. I know that, but you been here for over three days. Don't you want to see everyone."

Kagome dropped her arms to her waist before turning around towards Inuyasha. "Yes, but I do have a life here, in my own time. There are times that I just want to be here. Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just with you in this time, I can not protect you well enough."

"Like I would need any protection in my own time. Give me a break, Inuyasha. There is no threat."

Inuyasha leaned away from the wall as he sat upon the bed. Resting his hand upon his knee, he gave Kagome a cold stare. "You have the jewel. There is no way in hell am I letting you leave my site. Not with that and not with the chance of a threat."

Kagome shook her head as she looked down at the ground. Almost everytime she would come home, they would start another argument regarding to the protection of the jewel. It has been over four months and still he keeps bugging her about threats. Releasing a small sigh, she turned to her brown bag. Placing her books inside it, she grabbed it and ran to the door.

Inuyasha watched with curiosity before walking through the door. Leaning over the rail, he could hear Kagome talking with her mother. "Be carefull dear. I will see you when you get home."

"Okay. See you later this afternoon." With that the sliding door was open and soon closed. Inuyasha released a low growl as he knew where she was heading.

Pushing away from the rail, he ran into the room and dropped out of the window. Kagome wasn't looking when she started to walk across the lawn. Only when she bumped into something did she look up. "Where do you think you are going?"

"School, where else?"

"School! No, damn it. We are heading through the well to the other side." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to drag her towards the well house.

Kagome pulled her hand free from his grip and stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha turned towards her with an angry glare. She looked at him with the same glare. Inuyasha swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. "You are such a jerk, Inuyasha. Just SIT here and be a good DOG!" Inuyasha hit the ground cursing into the air as Kagome ran off, down the stairs and on her way to school.

* * *

School drove her crazy as she went through her classes. All Kagome could think about was Inuyasha. He was always driving her crazy. Usually she could escape him by coming home to her time, but now since she had the Shikon Jewel, it was impossible to escape the hanyou. Everywhere she went, he was there. Even when she took a shower in the morning, he was leaning against the wall waiting for her to exit the room. It was just starting to drive her crazy. 

Kagome was walking to a small cafe with her friends. Eri was talking about a young girl that tried to hit on Hojo when everyone knew that Hojo only cared about Kagome. Kagome didn't react towards the remark. She knew who she liked. She knew who she wanted to be with. However, it seemed that all he cared about was the necklace that hung around her neck.

"I can not believe her. She made sure that where ever Hojo sat, she was there." said Ayumi as she sat down with her bowl of ice cream.

"Hojo looked like he was not enjoying it, though." replied Eri. She was sitting by Kagome sipping her soda.

Yuka seemed to be giggling. Ayumi and Eri looked at her strange and then looked towards the direction she was looking. The person they were just talking about just arrived. He noticed the girls sitting around the table and was heading their way. Eri gave a rub on Kagome's shoulder to knock her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked towards Eri and then turned to see what she was looking at. Hojo was just arriving at their table. "Hello Kagome. How are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome gave a small smile, not an innocent one, but a polite one. "I am doing okay. Been having this major headache, but that just because of family." She gave a giggle as she said that part. It wasn't actually her family that was giving her the headache. It was the stubborn hanyou that kept following her around like a guard dog.

"Well, I am sorry to hear about that. Anyways, I was wondering. There is a concert going on in the park this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go."

Kagome swallowed hard. She knew Inuyasha would not let her go. Inuyasha did not like Hojo that much. He was jeolous when Hojo was around, However, it was just wasn't with Hojo, it was with everyone that talked with Kagome. Kagome was going to respond to her question when Yuka spoke first. "Of course she would go. She has nothing plan this weekend and going to this concert sounds fun."

Kagome looked from Hojo to Yuka. She was trying to figure out what was going on. Did one of her friends set her up on a date without her thinking about it? She guessed that was the answer. "That's great. I will pick you up on Saturday around 5. Talk to you then." Hojo gave a wave as he walked to the door and headed out.

* * *

Kagome was walking back towards the shrine. So much had happen today. She had a date this weekend with Hojo. Inuyasha was wanting to return back to the Fuedal Era. What was she suppose to do? Starting another argument was not going to help the situation. Breaking the date with Hojo would only make everything worse. Kagome gave off a light sigh as she climbed the last steps. She had a problem on her hands and this one seem to have no answer to it. 

She closed the door behind her as she appeared inside. Her grandfather was sitting around the table reading a newspaper. Souta was in the living room watching television. And, her mother was in the kitchen cooking something. Kagome said hi to everyone before looking around for the annoying hanyou. "Where's Inuyasha?" She finally asked.

"He is upstairs. Been there the whole time since you left this morning." replied her mother.

Kagome looked up the stairs. She knew there was going to be a fight. Nothing seemed to satisfy him and with having this problem on her hands, it was only going to make everything worse. She climbed the stairs slowly arriving at her room. The door was partly open as she looked in. The setting sun's golden hue could be seen dancing across the wall. Kagome tried to peak in noticing the hanyou resting against the wall of the windowsil. He was looking out at the sky holding his sword close to him. The golden shine of the setting sun made his body dance in different movements. The drifting breeze escaping through the open window moved his hair like a flowing river, dancing with ease as the wind blew through it.

Kagome quickly moved away from the door. Her heart started to race as did her breath. He looked so dreamy, so amazing sitting there. He seemed like a night in shining armour, an angel from heaven. He seemed too innocent to do anything wrong. He looked like he was at peace just sitting there so calm as if there was nothing to worry about. His face was what suprised her the most, though. His eyes shined with the brigtness of the ending day. No smile, no frown, no sign of anger, seemed to dance across his face. His features showed only calmness and relaxation. He seemed to be quiet moment, just letting his throughts roll through his mind.

Kagome pushed herself away from the wall. Turning towards the stairs, she walked downstairs. She could not seem him now, not by how she was reacting. He would notice the difference in her. He would notice that she was suprised by him just sitting there. She dropped her bag beside the couch before sitting down giving off an exhausting sigh. Her brother turned towards her and then glanced up the stairs. "Did you find him, sis?"

"Ya, but he looks so peacefull just sitting in my room. I decided to leave him alone for a few minutes. When dinner is done, I will retreive him." replied Kagome. At the thought of dinner, Kagome remembered that she had homework to finish. Digging through her bag, she found her Chemistry book and notebook. Her pencil was on top along with her calculator. She turned to her page and started to work on the problems, waiting for dinner to come.

It took close to an hour before dinner was finally ready. Her mother made two different types of meals. She knew Inuyasha would be hungry. He didn't eat much of his ramen when he came downstairs for lunch. Kagome was resting her head over her books. Her eyes were closed. Kagome's mother just smiled as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Kagome launched up about ready to yell "sit" when she noticed it was her mother. "Dinner is ready. You might want to go get Inuyasha before everything starts to get cold." Kagome nodded her head before yawning. She laid her books down beside her and stood up.

He was still sitting at the window even as the stars were twinkling brightly outside. Instead of looking outside, though, he had his head resting back against the wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even by the movement of his chest. He was asleep. Kagome pushed the door open slowly. Still, he slept as if there was no movement. Kagome stopped near the window to look at his quiet face. No emotions could be noticed over his sleeping features. He slept there like nothing was happening, as there were no threat, nothing to worry about.

Kagome swallowed hard as she reached up to his ears. She started to rub them only to notice movement. She glanced down as she gasped. He was looking at her with a deep stare. "What are you doing?" He asked. His tone was dark, but not dangerous.

"Dinner is ready. Come downstairs if you want to eat." She replied before stepping back. Her hand was resting against her heart. Once again it was racing.

"I'm not hungry." He turned to stare out at the stars once more. He released a sigh before glancing down at his sword. His hand clinched into a tight fist. Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but she could tell that he was not happy about something.

"Inuyasha, are you still mad at me for saying the word?"

Inuyasha looked towards her before moving off the window. He approached her only to stop a short distance away. "Mad is not even the word to compare it with. You called me a dog, Kagome. What else was I suppose to think about?"

"I am sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. You made me so mad. Everywhere I go, you have to come. I don't get any privacy anymore and I couldn't take it anymore. I am sorry I said those things, but inside I know that I wanted freedom and that was the only way."

Kagome turned away to head out of the room. She took one step only to feel arms wrap around her waist. One of the arms snaked it's way up to her neck. She felt claws grip the jewel hanging around her neck. "I wouldn't have to come if you didn't have this, but since you are the miko who protects the jewel, I have too."

"Take the jewel then. I don't care what you do with it. Just please, give me some space." Kagome pushed away from him and removed the jewel from around her neck. She held it out infront of her. It shined with the darkness of the room, but gave a hint of purity as the moon reflected off of it.

"I don't want the jewel, Kagome. I just want to be there to make sure you are safe." Those were his last words. Inuyasha turned towards the window and hopped out. Kagome walked up to the window and noticed him jumping into the Sacred Tree. He was hidden by it's branches as he climbed higher. Kagome gave a sigh as she put the jewel around her neck and headed out of the room to eat dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha released a low growl. Of all things he hated to be called, he hated being called a dog. It did't matter that he was half 'dog' demon, its just that she had said it along with the word. He was not a pet. He was a demon, well, half of one. If he was someone else, Kagome could have been killed. Inuyasha scraped his claws over the bark of the branch. The sound of the word still echoed in his mind. 

He leaned his head back only to hear a rumbling sound. He placed his hand across his stomach finally realizing that he was hungry. A sigh escaped his lips. He told Kagome he wasn't hungry whe he really was. Deciding that it would be okay to leave just for a few hours, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and leaped towards the well hut. Opening the door, he made one big leap disappearing in the blue aura of the time stream.

Unknown to him, another was watching. It was waiting for the right moment and the time had come. It whispered something lightly as it blew something from it's clawed hand. A dark, dusty powered drifted over the well house shrouding it in a deep color. Darkness flowed from the hut engulfing everything in it's path. Nothing seem to change, but something was happening. A smile creeped over the demon's face as he walked back into the shadows of the forest. His plan was in action. Now it was only time that his next part of his plan would take off.

* * *


End file.
